iDont Forgive You
by Lackadaisical Pajamas
Summary: What if Freddie wasn't so quick to for give Sam for ruining his chances to go to N.E.R.D camp. What if Sam had a better reason to do what she did? A little explanation is in need here. Seddie. This story is now a part of TheWrtrInMe's What if challenge!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note…** Hello all Keirah here. Okay quick boring note, so this is my first iCarly fic ever! I am fairly new to the series, I have seen episodes randomly in the past, but became a dedicated viewer after iLMM! (I mean who wouldn't!) So I have an idea of the characters but don't know all the intimate details, I have picked up as much as I could from what I have seen so far and have read in other fics. I hope I do the show justice!

Ok so that you understand this first chapter is set four months in the past before Sam ruined Freddie's application. Also in the events that follow like iOMG and iLMM won't happen (even though we love them so.) Ok enough of me going on and on enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of iCarly, if I did I'd be stinking rich I tell you! hahahah

"And don't for get to brush each tooth for at least 11.5 seconds." Mrs. Benson Said while slipping her coat on.

"I know mom." Freddie said turning away heading into his room.

"And don't for get to put your laundry in the basket ."

"Ok mom"

"And Freddikins I really think we should talk about the boxers thing, I remember the doctor saying you really need support.."

"Mom!" He froze terrified of hearing her next sentence. "I'm seventeen; I don't need you worrying about my…support." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Ok I know, I know,…you're my little man now." She said walking up to him with a sad smile. "_Wait for it." _Freddie thought. "I just can't' believe how fast you're growing up." She cried putting a hand over her mouth.

"Mom, please don't cry."

"I just..I just."

" I'll brush each tooth for 15 seconds a piece." He promised with a smile while putting a hand on her shoulder. Marissa smiled wiping her tears, feeling incredibly lucky to have such an amazing son.

"Make it an even 16, plaque is such a dangerous thing."

"Ok mom." Freddie smiled going to walk into his room.

"Freddie?"

"Yea?" He said turning back about.

"I love."

"I know, I love you too." Entering his room Freddie quickly ran into the bathroom to begin his nightly routine. Running into his bathroom he hopped into the shower, he knew he didn't have very long. Quickly washing his hair, he decided to go against the label and skip the repeat. Jumping out of the shower he grabbed a towel and glanced at his phone 9:05 , _"Mom should be leaving."_ he thought while grabbing his tooth brush. Wrapping the towel around his waist he backed into his room. "13, 14, 15,…"

"Holy chiz will you put some clothes on nub." Freddie jumped spinning around he was face with no other than Samantha Puckett.

"Sam what are you doing…your early." He said while glancing at his phone again.

"Well mama doesn't play by the rules." Freddie rolled his eyes continuing to brush.

"Well what if my mom was still here?"

" Quit worrying mama's boy, live a little. Besides I saw Crazy leaving when I came into the lobby.

"Yeah, yeah." He said rolling his eyes heading back into the bathroom." "So did you bring the stuff?"

"Well that depends." Sam said while shrugging off her jacket and hopping onto Freddie's bed. "Did you bring my stuff?"

"Sam we've been doing this for over a month now, you know where the bacon is." Freddie said while poking his head out the bathroom .

"_He's been keeping track?_" Sam smiled in spite of herself not sure why that statement caused a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach_."It's just hunger."_ Getting up she walked over to his desk, bending down she began to type in the pass code on his mini fridge, who ever needed a pass code on food, well I guess when you have a psychopath health freak for a mother you need those thing.

"Again I ask did you bring the stuff?" Sam looked over to Freddie who was now clad in a black t and red and black plaid pajama pants, and felt a pang of sadness missing his towel. "_Whoa get it together Puckett…Freddie towel gross! No matter how many muscles he gets."_

"Yea it's in the bag on your bed." Freddie paused eyeing her suspiciously.

"You okay?" He questioned with a raise eyebrow.

"Duh there's bacon involved ."Sam said while sticking a whole strip into her mouth to prove her point.

"You're such a lady." Freddie laughed walking over to his bed. "So who's the lucky guy tonight?"

"Hmmm I think tonight it's Bill…or maybe Frank."

"Aww man unibrow Bill, what could your mother possibly see in him?" He asked while going through the bag of horror films.

"I think it has more to do with what she sees in his wallet."

"Ahh." He said with a nod." "So are you going to change?"

" Awww what are you scared I might get some of the outside germs on your bed?"

"It's not the outside germs I'm worried about."

"Yea, yea." Sam said while trudging into the bathroom. Freddie scanned the night's choices Saw III, Paranormal Activity 2, The Crazies, and Tell Tale. Grabbing Tell Tale he popped it into his DVD player, feeling paranoid he muted the TV quickly he poked his head out the door. Looking out into the dark hall way, he checked that his mother's room light was out, before closing the door.

"Tell Tale why am I not surprised you went for the horror film that makes you think." Freddie jumped, God why did she always make him so jumpy.

"The real question is why…" His mouth went dry as the question he was about to asked disappeared out of his mind. Sam stood not in her usual girly cow pjs, but instead a pair of short shorts and tank top, that in his opinion didn't leave much to the imagination. _What was she trying to do to him?_

"Stare much?" Sam rolled her eyes flopping on the bed with her bag of bacon close by.

"I wasn't." He said shaking his head coming out of the trance. "It's just, normally you wear girly cow pjs."

"I know but I forgot to grab them out of the wash at Carly's and I can't very well go over there and say hey Shays, I just took a bus and walked 5 blocks to get my pjs, to come over to Freddie's place."

"So you're still anti telling Carly about this?"

"Hmmm let's see are you still anti a double fist face dances?" She asked with a glare. Freddie rolled his eyes walking over to his bed.

"I'm not afraid of you Sam."

"Oh yea?" She questioned placing her bag of bacon out of harm's way.

"Yea." He stated with a confident smirk.

"Really?" Sam asked leaning into him. At her proximity Freddie felt his heart race immediately speed up, and heat rapidly spread through his body.

"Real…" Before he could completely finish his statement. Sam grabbed his arm spinning him around she pinned his arm behind his back, before placing her knee at the base of his back.

"Ahh." Freddie cried out as she pulled him up by his shoulder.

"You were saying?"

"Let go of me you blonde headed demon!"

"Sweet talking is not going to get you out of this hold, you know what you have to say. Remember me holding you like this for over 30 seconds makes you black out."

"I Frednub Alan Benson, am a slave to the all knowing Sam Puckett, who takes pity on me by breathing the same air as me." Sam let go with a satisfied smirk. As Freddie grumbled fixing his t-shirt, he stood up to grab the remote.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Just move over." He said while sitting on the bed

"Carly doesn't find out about this, agreed?"

"Agreed." He stated pressing play on the remote. As usual half way through the movie Freddie heard Sam's soft snoring. . He smiled , it was the only soft thing he knew about Sam .After doing this for so long he was used to their routine. Now if anyone would have ever told him That Samantha Puckett would be calling his bed home every Thursday night, he would recommend a trip to Troubled Waters. But thinking back to that first Thursday when Sam showed up at his door, he didn't know how to take it. Whenever she needed anything, she normally went to Carly, he didn't ask any questions, he just stepped aside and let her in. Once in his bed room she sat at the foot of the bed taking in the surroundings ,as he mentally cringed because she was still in her street clothes.

"So this is your nerd layer?"

" Very funny." Hearing a rumbling sound, which he knew to be Sam's stomach he asked, "Hungry?"

"Are you new?"

"Well I have some lima loaf, cucumber cups, mushrooms, or.."

"Enough with that healthy chiz, mama wants some meat."

"Sam …"

"Fine give me the non meat loaf, loaf." She sighed, after she was feed, she leaned back into Freddie's bed, as he watched from a corner, knowing she liked to digest with some space. "My mom needed the house to herself tonight, if you catch my drift."

"Gross."

"Exactly."

"Yea Thursdays are like her…night to pretend she doesn't have kids…wait that's every day." She said with a laugh. But knowing her, he knew when her laugh was real or fake. He wanted to ask more but he valued his life. " I figured since Carly has me all the other days of the week today I'd give her a break and come here."

"Naturally." He laughed.

'"Hey I have Blood Bath III, interested?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow that's not even out on DVD yet!"

"Ehh I know a guy." Sam said with a shrug. And with that began their weekly routine, Sam would show up, after his mom left for her night shift, Freddie would feed her, and she in return would supply the movies his mom would kill him if she knew he was watching. Standing up he reached down to the foot of the bed , grabbing his blanket he cover Sam up, safely tucking her and her bacon bag in.

"Goodnight Sam." He whispered moving a stray hair out of her face, and tucking it behind her ear, standing he began to make his bed on the floor.

…

Ok so there you have it, I hope you enjoyed it so far don't worry the Seddie moments are going to be plentiful in the future. Now remember I'm new to this so any helpful hints of how to keep them in character are very much appreciated! Now you know what comes next…no you say? Alright I'll tell you, REVIEW! Please and tank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I must say this is the fastest update I have ever done in my fanfiction history! But I was so happy with the response of these five wonderful readers ( **loveseddie94, DannySamLover20, seddaylovercibby, Urias, and lulu halulu) **as well as those of you who favorited and put out alerts, that I just couldn't wait. So I hope you enjoy chapter two.

Sam walked into the Shay apartment slinging her back pack on the floor. While she hated being up at this ungodly hour she knew she had to be out of there before Mrs. Benson got home at seven. Walking in the kitchen she hummed a tune while proceeding to raid the Shay's fridge. About fifteen minutes later Carly Came trudging into the kitchen with her robe tightly wrapped around her, not surprised by the sight in front of her.

"I still don't understand why you're up so early on Fridays."

"This." Sam said while gesturing to a slice of ham. "Is all the understanding you need Carly Shay." Carly laughed, watching and listen as Sam worked on creating an enormous ham sandwich.

"Is the ham also the reason your all hummey and happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, every morning after you break an entering into my apartment, I find you down here humming Wouldn't it be Nice, while making a usually meat filled meal."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said while taking a bite out of her beautiful sandwich.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean, something or someone has you all happy and I want to know more." The brunette said with a smile while hopping up on a stool.

"Carly there's nothing to tell." Sam said moving to sit on the couch.

" Sam I know you, you only hum that song when you're in a really good mood, a mood usually induced by someone who is tall, dark, and handsome." Sam rolled her eyes taking another bite of her sandwich. _Why did Carly make it her mission to meddle in her love life._

"Carly…"

"I'm going to head up stairs to get dress." Carly said while walking over to the steps. "But I'm coming back." She said with a smile while pointing at Sam heading up the stairs. _Why did she have to go, and ruin her appetite,_ Sam thought while looking at her sandwich. Shrugging her shoulders she took another bite while turning on the TV.

"Mama doesn't waste."

"Doesn't waste what?" Spencer said while entering the room.

"Food, want a bite?" She asked while holding up the sandwich.

"Yea!" He said walking over.

"Kidding." She smiled

"Awww." He said dropping his head with a fake frown.

"Aww what?" Carly asked coming back down the stairs.

"Just Sam teasing me with her food, again."

"Sam stop teasing Spencer with your food."

"Nayeh."

"So sibling do you want some OJ?" Spencer asked while grabbing a couple of glasses.

"Yes please brother." Carly laughed.

"Wait till you taste the orange juice that is going to flow from this baby." Spencer said while placing a large white machine on the table.

"What is that?"

"Oh just an awesome juicer that Socko let me borrow, it makes the best freshly squeeze OJ that your little taste buds can only dream of."

"Ooooo."

"Ooooo is right!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Yo yo." Freddie said while entering the apartment. Sam immediately felt herself tense up. _"Sam I know you, you only hum that song when you're in a really good mood, a mood usually induced by someone who is tall, dark, and handsome." _Sam shook her head hopefully ridding her mind of Carly's words. "Sam." Freddie smiled with a nod, while moving to walk by her. Panicking at how his smile sent a small shiver down her spine, she quickly stuck out her foot, tripping the boy.

"Sam!" Carly yelled while walking over to help Freddie up.

"What the geek was blocking the TV."

"I was walking past!" Freddie exclaimed brushing himself off.

"Well next time walk a little faster, now quite I'm watching the cooking network." Sam said while making a shooing motion with her hand. Freddie rolled his eyes while walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Freddieo, OJ?" Spencer asked while pumping the juicer on the counter.

"No thanks, I just had breakfast with my mom."

"Oh what'd ya have?"

"Believe me you don't want to know." Freddie said while putting a hand on his stomach.

"You ready to head out?" Carly asked walking into the kitchen.

"Wait you don't forget your juice."

"But it looks like there's nothing coming out."

"Sure there is." Spencer huffed while pumping faster. "It's almost ready."

"Spencer I'm just going to…"

"Here, done!" Spencer said out of breath while handing her a cup with about a swallow of juice. "Freshly squeezed OJ!" He smiled proudly. Raising the glass to her lips Carly drank the juice.

"Yum." She smiled placing the cup back on the table.

"Nothing but the best for my baby sis."

"We better get going, you know Ms. Briggs is on hallway patrol this week."

"Yea your right thanks for the juice Spencer." Carly said while turning to look back at Spencer, only to find him asleep on the counter. "Aww he wore himself out." She smiled while patting him on the back. Laughing she and Freddie both walked into the living room. "Ready Sam?"

"Am I ever ready for school?" Sam said sighing while turning off the TV.

"Yea yea, get a move on." Sam dragged herself off the couch going to grab her back pack."And don't think I forgot that we need to finish our little talk." Carly said wiggling her eyebrows.

"What little talk?" Freddie asked.

"Carly." Sam stated in a warning tone.

"Oh nothing, just that Sam has a new crush."

"Oh yea, on who?" Freddie said trying not to expose the annoying jealous feeling in his stomach.

"On no one, considering I don't have a crush."Sam stated clearly annoyed while walking out of the apartment.

"Aww come on were your friends." Carly said chasing after her.

"And don't forget your milk is free." Spencer said popping up on the counter with his eyes still closed. With raised eyebrows, Freddie slowly closed the door.

…..

" Sam?" Sam ignored Carly continuing to look through her locker. "Aww come on Sam you can't still be mad at me." Carly sighed when she still received no response. "Here look I brought a peace offing." She said holding out a bag of taffy. "Just smell, all that delicious taffy." Carly slowing began swaying the bag back in forth in front of Sam. Sam quickly reached for the bag, but Carly pulled it out of her reach. "Say you'll forgive me."

" Sure, sure anything. Just give me the dang taffy!" Sam exclaimed grabbing the bag, wasting no time to stick the first piece in her mouth.

"Whose says taffy can't fix all your problems?" Carly laughed.

"Ladies." Freddie said walking over to join the girls.

"Hey Freddie."

"Ummfm." Sam replied sticking another piece of taffy in her mouth.

"Ooo taffy , can I have some?" He asked while reaching for a piece. Sam growled and Carly quickly pulled his arm back.

"Freddie you know how protective Sam gets over her taffy."

"Carly's right nub, next time you reach for my bag you might pull back a nub."

"Hey did you guys see the flyer they posted up about that new camp?"

"No what camp."

"Here look at this." Freddie said holding up a flyer.

"Nerd camp?"

"Too easy." Sam sated putting another piece of taffy in her mouth .

"No it's not Nerd camp. N.E.R.D is an acronym; it stands for New Electronic Research and Development."

"Ok that makes more sense." Carly stated nodding her head while looking at the flyer.

"No I think I like it the other way better."

"Ha ha." Freddie said dryly. "This camp only accepts one hundred teens from around the world to take part in designing and learning about the latest in technology equipment, just imagine what I could learn and how much it could possibly improve iCarly, and not to mention what it would look like on my college applications." Freddie smiled.

"Wow Freddie it sounds great, so what do you have to do to get in?"

"Well I'll need three teacher references, a demonstration of my tech skills, and then I have to complete the application which is like ten pages long. After that if I make the cut, I go before the board for an interview…but..

"What…why a but?

"It's just I don't know if I'm good enough yet."

"Of course you are, you have one of the greatest technical minds in Seattle!" Carly exclaimed.

"Yea?" Freddie asked with a smile raising an eyebrow.

"Yea!" Calry exclaimed looking to Sam expectantly. Getting no response she elbowed the girl.

"Nerd camp is so you." Sam blurted out.

"But what about iCarly, who's going to film and stuff while you're gone?"

"Well I have this friend Brad, whose really great , and is a huge fan, he would love to help out."

"So what we get like a two week break from your face, I'm down." Sam laughed putting another piece of taffy in her mouth.

"Actually you'll get more of a two month vacation."

"Wow it's for the whole summer? Carly asked with raised eyebrows" Sam momentarily tuned out of the conversation, trying desperately not to choke on the piece of taffy in her mouth. _Two months, two months! How could she go without seeing…torturing him for two months! As much as she heated to admit it, Sam knew she would miss the little geek, for iCarly's sake of course, they couldn't just trust their web show to one of the nubs friends. Who didn't know anything about doing the show, or who didn't know what their best angles are and junk, or who didn't have those amazing brown eyes…."_

"Sam…Sam!" Carly said while waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh …yea…huh?" Sam asked confused.

"You were mumbling something, something about eyes?" Freddie sated looking a little worried.

"Yea , you know potatoes have eyes, and you know how much mama loves her some papas fritas." Sam laughed.

"Anyway." Carly said shaking her head. "I'm really going to miss you Freddie." She said while giving him a hug. "But I'm also really happy for you, you so deserve this."

"Well don't go throwing me a going away party just yet, I still have to get through the application process." Freddie laughed.

"Oh come on Freddie you and I both know you're a total shoe in to that camp." Carly said with a smile. Turing away from the pair and back to her locker, Sam took a deep breath feeling an incurable pain in her chest.

_Because she knew it too._

…_._

**Well there you have it chapter two I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you thought, and remember reviews are like little drops of inspiration, so come on people inspire me! :)**

**PS. ****papas fritas means French fries in Spanish.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I'm Carly."

"That must make me Sam."

"And we hope you enjoyed the show."

"She's Kidding."

"Yea we don't really care." Carly laughed.

"She's kidding."

"She's right."

"See ya."

"Bye."

"It's been fun." Carly said moving closer to the camera.

"Hasta luego." Sam said with a wave .

"Okay and we're clear." Freddie smiled putting his camera down on his cart. "Great show guys, the bit with the bobbing for pork chops was great."

"Yea Sam always knows how to make meat entertaining." Carly smiled.

"Yea if only she would have let me near one." Gibby said with a pointed look in the blonde's direction. When Sam didn't respond with violence or even a smart remark, all three teens looked at her with a weird expression.

"Sam?" Gibby tried.

"Sam!" Carly yelled waving a hand in front of the girl.

"Huh?" She replied distractedly, while taking a drink of her peppy cola.

"What's with you, you've been distracted all day."

"No I haven't."

"Yea you have, at school you walked right past the five bucks one of the girls on the soccer team dropped, you showed up for the show ten minutes late, and Gibby just looked at you all pointedly, and you didn't even hurt him a little."

"Yea what gives?" Gibby asked. Sam sighed not knowing what to say, she knew this whole Freddie thing was starting to get to her, and she hated it, she especially hated that she was letting it show to the world.

"Nothing gosh what are you guys FBI or something."

"I think it has to do with your cr.." Carly immediately stopped at the look Sam was giving her. "I'm in the mood for lemonade, how about you guys?" She asked while walking over to the door.

"I here you make some great lemonade." Gibby said following her.

"I'll meet you guys down there in a sec." Freddie stated while continuing to wrap up some cables. Sam moved back and sat on the studio's window seat. Taking another sip of her soda, she stared out the window, trying to get control of her thoughts, when she suddenly felt something warm next to her."Hey."

"Hey." Sam replied distractedly, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"You ok?" Freddie asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Off" He quickly drew back his hand.

"So you going to tell me what's been going on these past few days?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so." He laughed. Turning his head he saw the smiled that played on Sam's lips before it quickly disappeared, he smiled at her will to keep her tough front. "So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yea you know for our…" Freddie, luckily enough caught himself before he said the word _date_. Thank god he didn't have a death wish, besides it wasn't a date was it? "It's Thursday." He finished lamely.

"Oh yea, I was thinking maybe I would bring a couple of classics The Mangler Two, Carrie, The Exorcist, maybe some Friday the 13th."

"Sounds good, oh and I have a surprise for you." This really got Sam's attention, and she made the mistake of looking him in the eye, those eyes which played terrible tricks with her mind.

"Can I eat it?"

"Of course." Freddie said knowingly.

"You know mama well." Sam laughed.

"So well." Freddie smiled bumping his shoulder into hers. Sam froze with her eyes casted down, as Freddie recoiled not knowing what possessed him to do that or say that especially out loud. "Sorry sometimes, my body…it just, I have these ticks."

"What your mom's tick baths not working?"

"Í told you I don't get those anymore." Freddie said shuttering at the memory. "Besides I meant ticks as \in movements.

"Relax nub I know what you meant." The room grew quiet, as Sam made a move to stand up.

"Wait, can I ask you a question?"

"Was that the question?" Sam smirked, causing Freddie to roll his eyes.

"Sam."

"Alright alright, calm down, I forget how sensitive you are." She laughed ruffling his hair. Freddie swatted her hand away with a small smile.

"It's about this whole N.E.R.D camp thing." Sam immediately felt her mood begin to turn bitter. " I know Carly seems to think it's a really great idea, and my Mom surprisingly reacted pretty calmly about it, she only cried for about an hour, but I want to know what you think."

"Why would you care what I think, isn't Carly's approval enough to send your little geek heart into over drive?"

" One I care about what you have to say just as much as Carly, two Carly doesn't make my heart feel anything …in that way anymore, three you're…you're..one of my best friends…on most days." He added with a smile. Sam felt her heart do that annoying flutter thing, that happened in all those dumb chick flicks Carly made her watch. "I just want to know if you think it's a good idea or not." Sam felt his gaze on her face, and it made her feel something she absolutely hated…_vulnerable._

"Yea." She said standing up, walking to the door."

"Wait, yea?" Freddie asked following her.

"Yea, what part of yea don't you get?" She asked annoyed reaching for the door handle.

"Sam wait." He said moving in between her and the door. "Yea I should go or yea I should stay?"

"Yea you should go, what did you expect, did you think I wanted you to stay?"

"No I just thought…"

"Go be with your kind, I need the break anyway."

" Okay." He replied after about a minute of them having a staring match, which Sam refused to lose. As he stepped out of her path, Sam heard him sigh softly. During their staring match she swore that she saw something in his eyes a moment before he moved.

_Disappointment_.

_No it couldn't be, why would he..he's not_. Whatever it was it made her feel guilty, and she hated guilt, it bothered her appetite, which is why she was glad she never really developed a big conscience. Sam quickly left the room, and Freddie soon followed suit.

"Hey what took you guys so long, I was getting worried." Carly said looking back at the steps.

"Sam was just helping me clear a few things up." Freddie stated while grabbing his jacket.

"Wait your going, what about your lemonade? Sam walked the rest of the way to the couch taking a seat next to Carly.

"I'll take it to go." He said walking around to the table.

"But we always have post show lemonade." Carly frowned.

"I know, but I really want to get to work on that camp application." Carly noticed that Freddie said this in Sam's direction, and she also noticed that Sam refused to meet either one of their eyes." So I better go." he said now looking to the brunette.

"Ok well good luck with everything."

"Yea man, I hear chicks at N.E.R.D camp are hot!" Gibby exclaimed

"From who?" Carly asked.

" Sorry ladies no can tell."

"You haven't heard anything." Calry laughed shaking her head.

"Have too!"

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Okay you guys enough." Sam said finally speaking. Gibby and Carly both quieted down, giving the blonde a surprised look. "Who cares what Gibby's heard, if he did hear it, it's most likely not true anyway."

"But…" Gibby quickly shut up at the death glare Sam was currently sending his way. Seeing Freddie looking at her and his presence next to her , suddenly added fuel to her burning fire. "And you out!" Freddie just stood there with a dumfounded expression.

"Sam."

"Just go!" She stated more forcefully than before. Shifting his backpack Freddie picked up his glass of lemonade.

"Thanks Carly, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Carly nodded with a smile, watching as he left the apartment_. Something is diffidently going on with those two, and I'm going to find out what it is."_She thought as she watched as Sam angrily sipped her lemonade.

…

"Hey."

"Hey." Freddie stated surprised while looking up from his laptop.

"What, its Thursday right?" Sam asked at his surprised expression, as she entered his room, tossing her backpack on the bed.

"Yea but I just thought…"

"What?"

"Nothing never mind." Freddie said turning back to his computer. "Wow it's already 9:15? This application was more extensive than I thought; I haven't even taken my shower yet." He said while standing up. "Did you want to go first?"

"No I'm good I took one before I left." He nodded.

"Ok I won't be long, you can pick out whatever you want to watch, I picked last time." Sam nodded watching as he left the room, she hated feeling awkward around him, but this was the first time they had spoken after their whole talk and her kicking him out at Carly's, and if he didn't want to talk about it, that was fine with her. Hearing the water begin to run, Sam shrugged off her jacket, tossing it on the bed along with her bag. Walking over to Freddie's desk she looked at his computer screen seeing his application up she became curious. She noticed that Freddie had forgotten to confirm his submission. Instead of pressing yes, she pressed the back button. Looking towards the bathroom door she got an uneasy feeling.

"Hey Benson!"

"Yea?" She heard him call back.

"Uh…what time is it?" She asked lamely, not coming up with anything else.

"I don't know; maybe check the alarm clock sitting on my desk." Sam rolled her eyes. Knowing Freddie she had approximately 20 minutes before he emerged from the bathroom, he couldn't help but to repeat as the bottle instructed. _What a nub_ she laughed to herself. Sitting down at his desk she scrolled back up to the top.

"Question one: Name." With her finger on the delete key, Sam looked to the door one more time before some unknown force, pushed her finger down, and she watched as the words Fredward Alan Benson, quickly disappear off the screen, and she replaced them with Freddie Fish-tickler Benson .Whatever the force was it caused Sam to at a recorded paste delete each one of Freddie's answers, replacing them with her own. Arriving to the last question she froze hearing the water turn off, she quickly scrolled down all the way down, pausing before pressing send. Making sure the application went through, she quick closed the page and shut down his computer. Jumping up from the chair she grabbed her bag, turning as she heard the bathroom door open.

"Did you pick what you wanted to watch?" He asked coming into the room towel drying his hair.

"Uh yea I'm in the mood for some Jason." Freddie nodded.

" Hey I don't see you eating, what's up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm going to change." Sam said, walking into the bathroom. Closing the door she looked at herself in the mirror. "Get it together Puckett, you've done way worst." But not matter what she said she could get that annoying feeling in her chest to go away. Once back in the room, Sam found a box on the bed with her named one. "What's this?"

"Don't you remember, I told you yesterday that I had a surprise for you." Freddie smiled sitting down next to the box. "Here open it." Sam eyed the box wearily, before tearing off the paper. Inside she saw a small index card tape to another box which read _Straight from Bolivia_, in Freddie's handwriting.

"No way." She smiled opening the second box. Freddie smiled at her excitement, there was just something that made his heart swell knowing he had crated that expression on her face. "Bolivian Bacon!, how…where…why?" Sam asked all at once not letting the smile drop from her face as she took a bite of the precious bacon.

"I know a guy." He shrugged, grabbing the movie and putting in the DVD player. "I know things were a little weird yesterday…" He began not meeting her eyes. "But I'm glad you're here." He said now looking at her with a smile that felt like a punch in the gut. Freddie turned to turn off the light, and joined her on the bed. At some point the movie played, she finished off half of the bacon, and he made his bed on the floor starting the next film, but all the while all that was running through her mind was, _What did I do._

…_.._

I try to add little pieces iOMG and iLMM in to the chapters, because I still want them to be included even in little ways. Did anyone catch the reference in this chapter? If so let me know!

I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter things are going to get juicy or as some like to say the Sh!t hits the fan! The episode iCant take it will come into the picture.

You know what happens now, review…please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Hello all surprised to be reading from me again? Well if by some leap of faith any of you were waiting for this up date you have one person to thank for it and that is **! **The review I received form this writer inspired me to continue when I clearly had given up, So thank you **, **for giving me that little nudge I needed. And if you aren't already reading the fic **Ten Things iHate About You**, then you're seriously missing out on an awesome read so hop to it!

This chapter is a little longer than usual as my own little way to make up for the delay. Enjoy.

Ps. Sorry for repost but the author who inspired me, name was not appearing after my first post.

…

Carly walked down her steps and found a very unusual scene before her. Sam was in her apartment….and she wasn't eating. Instead she was sitting Indian style on her couch messing with the end of her hair, which only did when she was extremely out of it, she claimed it was way to girly and cliché. "Sam what's wrong?" Sam froze, dropping her hands from her hair.

"I did something bad." She replied not meeting Carly's eyes.

"You do something bad every day." Carly responded with a smile and shrug.

"No Carls, something really bad." She sighed standing up from the couch.

"Bad like what? Like you're going to be getting a call from your probation officer, or bad like we need to grab some wigs and catch the first bus to Mexico?"

"No it wasn't anything illegal." She sighed shaking her head.

"Thank god, because I really don't like Mexican cuisine."

"I'm serious here Carly."

"Ok sorry, what's up you can tell me."

"You'll yell." Sam said in a child like voice, dropping her head. She swore when it came to telling Carly things she felt like a kid caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

""I won't yell."

"Yes you will, I know you'll yell."

"Sam just tell me."

"First promise you won't yell."

"Sam…" Carly stopped seeing Sam's serious expression. "Fine I promise." She said rolling her eyes.

"I changed all of Freddie's answers on his application to that nerd camp, pretty much assuring his non acceptance."

"SAM HOW COULD YOU!"

"You promised you wouldn't yell." Sam said raising an accusing finger.

"Yea, well that's before I knew you were ruining Freddie's life." Carly said throwing her hands up. "Sam you know how much that meant to him. "It's his dream to go to MIT one day and that camp really would have helped his chances."

"I know, I know." Sam said sinking back into the couch.

"Ok so how can we fix this?" Carly asked beginning to pace.

"Carls we can't…"

"Sure we can if there's a will there's a way."

"There's no will and no way."

"You're right." Carly said flopping down on the couch."Why'd you do it?" Sam froze _why'd she do it? Heck she didn't even know, why did she do it?_ _Was it the idea that the nub would be thousands of miles away for two months that made her do it, or her constant mood swings that seemed to revolve around a certain tech-nerd. _

"I don't know , it was just a prank, you know last week he took a bite out of one of my fatcakes and.."

"Sam you ruined Freddie's dream over a FATCAKE!"

"You know I'm starting to think your promise was an empty one."

" Freddie cannot find out about this." Carly said standing up.

"Well I'm sure not going to tell him." Sam said with a pointed look in Carly's direction.

"What? I wouldn't tell him."

"Not intentionally."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you kinda suck at keeping secrets."

"That's not true, I never told anyone about the time you tried out for the volleyball team!"

"We are to never speak of that." Sam said pointing a finger at her. "What I mean is,if it comes up let's face it you suck at lying." Carly was quite she was right; she wasn't a very good liar. "So we need to prepare, because let's face it this will come up."

"What will come up?" Carly screamed falling back into the couch, at Freddie's voice. Sam rolled her eyes shaking her head, this was going to be more difficult than she thought.

"The prices on all those custom made bras at build a bra, you know the lace…"

"Ahh stop, I don't want to hear anymore." Freddie said covering his ears while walking more into the apartment.

"You see Carls step one of lying is deflecting, taking one's mind off of what you don't want them to know." Sam said leaning in closer to her.

"Wow you are good at this." Carly said sitting up.

"Is all the talk of bras finished?"Freddie asked with his hands still over his ears.

"Yes it done." Carly laughed standing up, to walk in the kitchen.

"Good." He smiled moving his hands from his ears. "You know you guys should really warn me when you're being all…girly.

"Relax Freddison, we promise bras can't hurt you."

"Yea Freddie what's with the bra phobia?" Carly asked with a laugh.

"It's not a phobia..I just..you know never mind." He said shaking his head. "Did Sam tell you about my application?" Sam froze _he couldn't possibly know…could he_.

"Application… what application." Carly laughed uneasily.

"You know to N.E.R.D camp."

" You know speaking of camps, I left my book on how to start a camp fire unattended on my bed, got to go bye!" Carly exclaimed running up the stairs. Sam shook her head, this is really going to be tougher than I thought.

"What's up with her?"

"You know Calry would never want Spencer to find that book." Freddie nodded his head in understanding while going to take a seat next to Sam.

"You know I didn't even hear you leave this morning." He said in a hushed tone, while leaning into Sam.

"Well I left a little earlier than usual." She said while sliding back a bit.

"Why?"

"I just felt like it, what's the big deal, what are you the time police!" She exclaimed messing in her hair again, which didn't go unnoticed by Freddie.

"Relax Sam I just never pegged you for an early riser, unless by force that is. I mean you were up before the alarm went off, when I woke up and you weren't there I…I."

"Awww look, the nub missed Mama." Sam laughed nudging his arm. Freddie smiled a small smile.

"I guess I'm just getting use to seeing your drooling face Friday mornings."

"Careful Benson unless you want me to teach you that new move I learned watching Locked up."

"Hey did you hear they are having a monster marathon this weekend at the little theater. They're going to play The Blob, Frankenstein, Monster man..?"

"Monster man, on the big screen would be epic!"

"Well how about we go?"

"We don't have tickets nub, and besides we wouldn't be able to get any this late."

"Who says we don't." Freddie said while pulling two ticks out of his pocket. Sam's jaw dropped.

"Freddie how did you score those?"

"A guy from my train club, brother works at the theater, and at the last meeting he wanted to trade his Pacific flyer for my 4-8-4 steam locomotive which has…"

"Ahhh boring me!" Sam exclaimed falling back into the cushions, Freddie rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

"Well he basically owes me so he gave them to me."

"Wow you go from a little cool straight back to nub, at a record speed." Sam laughed.

"So what do you say?"

"I say hell yea!" She said grabbing one of the tickets. "But what about Carly?"

"Well I figured Carly doesn't really like horror movies, so this could just be a you and mean thing." Freddie said while meeting her gaze. Sure she and Freddie did things without Carly, things like waited for her to come back from the store, or waited for her down to the Groovy smoothie but for the most part this two thirds of the threesome was never really left alone…well for obvious reasons.

"Sam?" His voice broke her from her trance.

"What?"

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Well if you're gonna beg." She said getting up from the couch while walking into the kitchen.

"Cool so I guess we can meet there around five tomorrow?" Freddie had no idea why he felt so nervous asking her this. _We are just two friends who happen to enjoy horror, who are going to enjoy it…together tomorrow on Saturday night, no big deal. The why do my hands feel so sweaty?"_

" Make sure you bring lots of snacks, Mama needs to keep her energy up during the marathon." Sam said while eating a cold pork chop.

"Don't you think you should get the snacks considering I supplied the tickets."

"Well when you say it like that…NO!"

" Sam I've brought you over a hundred smoothies."

"Your point?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My point is this time you should bring the snacks."

"What snacks?" Carly asked walking into the room.

"So did you put that book away?" Freddie asked taking a juice box out of the fridge ._Would you look at that the nub is deflecting; Carly could learn a thing or two from him_. Sam thought with a smile.

"What book?"

"The camp fire book, the one you don't want Spencer to see." Sam supplied

"Oh yea, it's safe and sound now." Carly smiled. "So school anyone?"

"Yep." Freddie said throwing out his juice box.

"Ehhh." Sam responded throwing out her pork chop bone.

"Oh Carly I didn't get to finish telling you about my application." Sam wiped at her mouth with her sleeve. "I finished it last night." Freddie smiled.

"Oh…that's great Freddie." Carly said with a forced smile.

"Yea I hate to brag, but it think it was pretty awesome. I've been thinking a lot about it, and at first I was really hesitant, but now I can't wait to go, I hear they have really great pools and.." Sam quickly pushed past Carly and Freddie and headed out the apartment.

"What's with her?"

"Nothing, I'll go talk to her, Sam!" Carly called after her, running out into the hall.

"First Carly now Sam, I really need to start hanging out with more guys, women." Freddie said shaking his head.

…..

_Four Months later_

"And then the guys all like, hey get your phone out of my pocket." Freddie double over in laughter as Sam wiped the tears from her eyes. Carly smiled watching the two through the studio doors, recently she noticed a big change in their relationship, sure Sam still ridiculed Freddie, and sure Freddie responded with some sort of sarcasm. But she also notice that Sam began punching him a lot more with her right and weaker hand, and that Freddie's smart remarks had less sting to them.

"What's so funny?" Carly smiled walking into the studio.

"Oh hey Carly." Freddie said still laughing.

"You kinda had to be there Carls."

"Oh." Carly smiled and realized lately she been feeling this way a lot, like she was constantly not in on the joke. "So you guys want to get started with rehearsal?"

"Yea sure." Freddie said still chuckling lightly, while heading over to his cart.

"What's with you two lately?" Carly whispered to Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've just been acting different."

"Different how?" Sam asked taking a sip of some Wahoo punch.

"I don't know, just different." Carly said with a shrug.

"Freddie, Freddie it's here ,it's here." Mrs. Benson came running into the studio waving an envelope in the air. "It finally came!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"What another ointment?"

"Ha ha." Freddie said rolling his eyes. "It's my letter from N.E.R.D camp." He smiled while holding the envelope in his hands.

"Open it, open it." His mother chanted excitedly.

"But we have rehearsal maybe you should open it later." Carly said reaching for the envelope.

"It'll just take a second." Sam looked down, as Freddie excitedly tore into the letter. _"Dear Mr. Benson we want to thank you for your interest in N.E.R.D camp…"_

"Freddiebear hurry up and get to the good part."

" But we regret to inform you that after reviewing the applications received by the deadline, yours was not selected for further consideration. The selection committee appreciates the time you invested in your application. We encourage you to apply and next year. …" Mrs. Benson jaw dropped, along with Carly's eyes, Sam's head, and Freddie's smile."

"What! Give me that." Mrs. Benson took the letter, and began scanning it. "Not what they were looking for! You're more than what they were looking for!"

"Mom its ok, you win some you lose some." Freddie said with a small shrug.

"Oh Freddie." His mother said reaching out a hand.

"It's ok Mom, do you guys mind postponing the rehearsal for a bit?"

"No it's fine, don't worry about it." Carly said with concerned etch across her face.

"Thanks." Freddie responded with a small smile, while turning to leave the room.

"Freddie?"

"Yea?" He asked looking back.

"I'm sorry." She said while giving him a hug. Freddie smiled a bigger smile in her embrace. Looking over to Sam her caught her eyes but she quickly looked away. Carly than released him and he walked down stairs with his mother quickly in tow.

"Don't say it." Sam said holding up a hand.

"Say what? That Freddie is completely heartbroken over you're little stunt?"

"Yes that." Sam said walking over to sit on a bean bag.

"Sam you have got to tell Freddie, what you did."

"No way."

"Sam you have to make things right."

"Carly in all the time you've known me, have I been known for making things right?"

"But Sam he's our friend."

"Carly nothing I say will help why don't you go talk to him."

"Not this time Sam, you do it." Carly said crossing her arms, and giving Sam the look.

"Oh, not the look." Sam said rolling her eyes. Carly's gaze didn't waver. "Fine I'll go talk to the nub." She said while getting up. With every step it felt as though her nerves were multiplying. Reaching the bottom of the steps, she found Freddie sitting on the Shay's couch, thankful Crazy was no were in sight. Walking over Sam took a tentative seat next to the boy. Freddie held the letter in his hands, and shook his head.

"Not selected for further consideration …in other words you suck." He scoffed.

"Yea well screw them, you're the king of nerds." Sam said bumping his shoulder lightly. Freddie smiled looking up to meet her eyes, and as soon as he did Sam wished he hadn't. His eyes were glossily and missing their usual spark, and she knew it was all her fault.

"I'm guessing I should take that as a compliment?" Sam nodded her head, trying to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. "I guess I was just hoping that for once I…that I would be enough, you know?" Again she nodded still not able to speak. Freddie rubbed a hand over his face, dropping the letter on the table he leaned back into the couch closing his eyes. Sam didn't know what do she had never been good in these situations, but seeing him like this, caused a great ache in her chest.

"It's their lost, if they couldn't see how great you are, then they're the ones missing out not you."

"You mean that?" He asked sitting up meeting her eyes again.

"Yea I do." Looking down at the letter Sam smiled. "Come on I have an idea." Grabbing the letter and his hand she began leading him out of the apartment. Once at the fire escape she stepped over the window ledge and shift so he could do the same. Freddie looked down at their hands. It was then that she realized she was still holding on to his hand. Quickly she dropped it, and quickly she missed the warmth of him. "Here let's show those assholes what you think of their letter." Sam said while handing him her lighter.

"And why do you have this?"

"It comes in handy, now light this baby on fire." Freddie smiled and lit the corner of the paper. As the flames grew Sam dropped the letter over the ledge. The teens leaned over and watched as the paper crumble and turned black, in the process, Freddie's hand reclaimed Sam's. Once the paper vanished they stood back, and Sam looked down at their intertwine fingers.

"Thank you." He smiled , and this time it was a real smile. Seeing his smile Sam once again felt the fluttering in her chest, that she now mastered how to live with whenever they were together. "Let's get to rehearsal." He said giving her hand a small squeeze, and leading her back towards the window.

…

Well there you have it, I know I said I was going to have Freddie find out in this chapter, but I wanted them to have one more happy moment before we bring down the **boom**, which will diffidently be happening in the next one.

You know what to do, all reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated

And if you like it enough to add it to your favs list, the lest you can do is say something nice about it…right? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors' Note:** Hey guys First and foremost I want to thank all of you wonderful people who reviewed, it was the best response yet! I believe I got about eight reviews on the last chapter, and it really inspired me to work as fast as I could to get this out. But I will admit while working on this I did get a little side tracked and began working on a new fic entitled **Grenade**! It of course is a Seddie fic, and I would love to get your feedback on it.

Thanks again all of you, and I hope all enjoy what is to come.

…

Freddie laughed as he watched Sam , Gibby, and Carly during their segment of random dancing, his eyes mainly watching Sam. It had been about a week since he got the news from the camp, and of course it was hard to accept, but she made it so much easier. He smiled as he watched Sam fist pump, and follow up with her rendition of the robot, before finally waving her head wildly around while jumping. He watched as her hair flew around her body, he loved her hair. It was so…. Sam, wild, loud, free…and beautiful. Beautiful?…yes beautiful, deep down he was sure he knew she was always beautiful, but he really began to notice around four months ago…

_Flashback_

_Freddie stood outside his closet aggressively moving through the racks of shirts. "No, No, stripes, God Sam hates stripes!" _

"_Freddie, is everything ok in there?"_

"_Yes Mom everything's fine." He sighed stepping back from his closet. This shouldn't be so hard, it's just Sam , and a non-date…but then why did he feel the need to impress her. Taking a step forward he moved a few more shirts around before finally deciding on a black polo. Looking in the mirror he took in his appearance. Going into the bathroom, he grabbed some gel and slid it through his hair. Grabbing his wallet, a jacket, and his backpack filled with Sam's favorite foods, he left his room._

"_Freddie?"_

"_Yea mom?"_

"_Where are you going?" _

"_I'm going to see a movie with…a friend."_

"_Carly?"_

"_No not Carly."_

"_The strange boy?"_

"_Mom his name is Gibby, for the fiftieth time, and no."_

"_Don't tell me you're going out with that delinquent." Mrs. Benson said while looking up from her folding._

"_Mom…" He sighed man he needed to get more friends._

"_Freddie she's dangerous, unruly, and just bad news, and I'm guessing she is also the one who is responsible for these. " said holding up three blonde hairs. Freddie's heart sank._

"_Mom you don't understand I…we…"_

"_Fredward how could you." She said getting u with a gasp. " I know I should have had this talk with you a long time ago but,…God it's times like these where I really miss your father." She said with a sad smile, looking to a framed picture of Freddie around the age of six, sitting on top of her dad's shoulders. _

"_Mom it's not what you think, Sam and I.."_

"_So they do belong to Samantha?_

"_Mom, we.."_

"_Please Freddie save the details." She said raising a hand. "She's a dirty girl."_

"_Mom you don't even know her."_

"_I know enough." She said while going to stand in front of him. "I know she beats you, (True Freddie thought), I know she steals,( Only when completely necessary he though again), and I know her language, is colorful…" She trailed off shaking her head. " Why Freddie?"_

"_Mom Sam is way more than what you think of her, she's loyal, dedicated, and brave."_

"_Freddie… "_

"_No mom listen, Sam comes here on Thursdays to get away from her crazy Mother, you know to have a moments peace. She comes, we watch movies, and then we go to sleep…separately." He added for good measure. " I'm sorry that I kept it from you, but she needed me, and I..I like being there for her." Marissa just stared wide eyed at her son, when had this happened when had he become...a man._

"_Well I'll make sure to leave the extra comforter in the living room." She said with a pointed look, moving back towards the couch. Freddie closed his eyes and smiled getting the hint, no more bedroom slumber parties. _

"_Thank you mom." He said walking over leaning down to kiss her cheek. Grabbing his stuff he looked at his watch he had to get a move on, even though he figured Sam would most likely be late. Freddie pulled up to the theater, with about five minutes to spare. Getting out of the car, he groaned seeing the line of monster fans. "So much for getting decent seats." He said heading to the back of the line._

"_Where are you going Frednub?" Freddie stopped and turned around, and smiled in disbelief, there the fifth person in line, was Sam. "Are you going to stare at me all day, or get ready to see some monsters rip people apart?" Taking her in, he realized he could in fact stare all day. Sam wore a gray loose _slub knit top, _with a pair of skinny jeans which were wonderfully enhancing some of her curves. Walking over he moved to stand behind Sam._

"_Hey no cuts!" A bonny guy with glasses and a shirt that read, __**Monsters Rule, Heroes Drool,**__ shouted crossing his arms._

"_Shut it before I use your glasses to slice off each one of your fingers." The guy quickly gulped gladly allowing Freddie to stand in front of him. Poor guy he thought shaking his head quietly apologizing._

" _How?" He whispered sidling in behind Sam. Sam felt a small shiver travel down her spine, as his breath dance a crossed her neck. Turning around to avoid any further issues, she quickly realized her mistake. Freddie was dressed in form fitted polo, with a leather jacket, his hair doing that slight spiky thing that she loved, he looked…_

"_Damn good."_

"_What?" He asked confused. Sam shook her head tired of the way her brain began malfunctioning around him._

"_I want damn good seats to see Monster man." She said with a shrug turning back around, successfully defusing the problem._

"_But you're never up this early."_

"_I've had some practice." She said looking back at him, with a small smile. It was moments like these that really confused him. Yes he knew this was Sam, yes he knew, that she could kill him in more than one, way, but still he felt the urge to touch her, to express to her how beautiful she was,…even kiss her._

"_All right have your tickets out, and please no pushing." An usher yell out as the doors opened, taking Freddie out of his trance._

"_You ready for this?"_

"_I was born ready." Sam smiled. Once inside they stood at the bottom of the theater steps, Sam moving to go up the stairs towards the top and Freddie moving towards the front._

"_Sam wait, where are you going?"_

"_To sit in the back, where are you going?"_

"_To the front." _

"_Why am I not surprised that the nub wants to sit in the front, when everyone knows the best seats are in the back."_

"_Actually this theater has stadium seating, assuring that you pretty much have the same view from every seat in the theater."_

"_Blah blah blah." Sam said rolling her eyes." The back is more comfortable."_

"_You can easily leave the theater from the front."_

"_You have better aim for throwing popcorn in the back."_

"_There are less distractions up front." Sam rolled her eyes._

"_Fine you sit up front and I'll sit in the back." She said while continuing up the stairs. Freddie watched as she continued climbing up the stairs, sighing he began to follow. Sam smiled hearing his footsteps behind her. Reaching their seats, Sam got to work getting comfortable, lifting her legs to rest on the chair in front of her." Where's your snacks Freddison?" _

"_Darn, I must have left my back pack at home." He said while looking down. "But I believe we did determine that you were bringing the snacks." Sam quickly opened her bag, taking out some fat cakes, Peppy cola, pork rinds, and fried chicken legs."Oh wow Sam I can't believe you actually brought food to share." Freddie smiled reaching for a fatcake, but to his dismay she quickly slapped his hand away._

"_Get your own."_

"_But you have like a whole box!"_

"_The key words being I have, you told me to bring snacks, you didn't say anything about bringing some for you." She said with a smile, biting into a chicken leg." Freddie rolled his eyes standing up._

"_I saw a concession stand when we came in, I'll just go grab some popcorn. "_

"_And a slurpee, nachos, fires, and some gummy bears, and you know I mean the large bag." Sam smiled._

"_But.." _

"_You better hurry it looks like Frankenstein is about to start. Freddie turned on his heel grumbling about greed and gummy bears. Walking back into the theater, he notice how fast it filled up, and was having a difficult time locating Sam. _

"_This is why I like to sit in the front." He mumbled, looking amongst the sea of faces. Just then a light flashed on the screen and for a quick second he caught a glimpse of gold, which he knew was Sam's hair. She has such beautiful hair. He wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through it; he loved the light smell of strawberries she left on his pillow Friday mornings. Ok enough with the stalker tendencies, he thought while carefully walking up the stairs carrying Sam small mountain of food. _

"_Finally." Sam sighed reaching for the tray. Moving to sit Freddie noticed a single wrapped fat cat sitting on the arm rest of his chair. _

"_Is this for me?" He asked with a small smile on his lips._

"_Yea yea, I had the taste for something else, so stop your dorkish smiling." Sam responded digging into the fries. Freddie continued to smile placing the fatcake back on the arm rest, knowing Sam always had a taste for the pink treat._

"_Here I'll hold the popcorn so you don't get butter on your pants." So he does care she thought to herself; this time it was her turn to smile . About halfway through the movie, Sam realized that the slurpee may have not been the best idea, forgetting how cool it gets in movie theaters. Her shivering did not go unnoticed by Freddie placing the popcorn down, he shrugged his jacket off. "Here," He said holding out the garment._

"_No way, it has your nubness all over it."_

"_Sam just take it."_

"_Not gonna happen ner.." Before Sam could finish her statement Freddie lifted the arm rest and swung the jacket around her shoulders, before placing it back down and focusing back on the screen. Sam silently slipped her arms through the jacket, closing her eyes at the great feeling of warmth. It was then that she notice something else over taking her, pulling the jacket tighter around her, she realized it was the smell of him. Cinnamon and just a hint of some kind of laundry detergent._

"_Tired already?" Sam jumped being taken out of her trance, by the feeling of Freddie's breath once again on her neck._

"_Of you? Yes." She quickly said sitting up a bit more. Freddie only leaned back over to his side, picking up his fatcake. Sam watched as he tried to open the package for about three minutes before becoming irritated. "Just give it to me." She said grabbing it from his hands, holding it up to her mouth, she ripped the plastic open."Here." She said holding it out to him. Freddie looked down at his hands, which were covered in butter, from the unhealthy amounts that Sam had him add._

"_Do you have any napkins?"_

"_You know you're really out dorking yourself today Fredlumps, just eat it." She said tossing it on to his lap. Looking at his hands one more time he pickup the cake. Looking down on the ground he notice Sam had finished the others as well as most of the food he had brought._

"_Want a bite?" He asked holding it out in front of her. Maybe she was distracted, or maybe having food put in her face just brings on a initial reaction, but she leaned forward and took a bite from the cake, while it was in his hand. Freddie e felt his blood rushing everywhere at once as her tongue made a slight connection with his thumb. It took everything he had not to drop the fatcake on the ground. The movie was now forgotten as he watched Sam laugh. He really looked how her eyes lit up, and even in the faint light he could make out the blue, how her laugh was contagious and instantly made him smile, and how her hair framed her face her massive waves seeming to go everywhere at once, the same way she made his heart feel . "Beautiful."_

"_What?" Sam asked looking at him._

"_Oh..um..nothing…" He stammered._

"_You going to finished that?" She questioned pointing to the factcake, he still held in his hand. "Two slow." She said not waiting for his reply, taking the factcake. Freddie watched as she quickly devoured the pick treat, Sam distractedly licked some cream off her finger, causing him to close his eyes. God I'm in trouble he thought slumping back into his seat._

_End flash back._

…_.._

Sure it was confusing, terrifying, insane, and awesome all at once, but he didn't care, no matter how insane it was he had developed beyond "friendly" feeling for Sam.

_And he couldn't be happier._

_As the music came to a slow, Carly, Gibby, and Sam, all smiled out of breath into the camera._

"Those were some sweet moves Carly!" Sam exclaimed clapping her on the back.

"Well I do enjoy eating sweets."Carly laughed. "Speaking of sweet it's now time for a new segment that we like to call Who Chewed It! " As Freddie moved to follow the girl, the studio door swung open revealing a wide eyed Mrs. Benson.

"Fredward, I need to speak with you now!"

"Mom, were in the middle of iCarly, can't it wait."

"Yes can't it, seeing as we are streaming live." Carly said with a nervous smile.

"No we need to discuss this now."

"Okay all you viewers while Freddie speaks with his mom, we want you to enjoy a video of my brother Spencer stuffing his cheeks with jelly beans." Freddie quickly pressed the button airing the video and placed his camera down.

"Mom you know how important the show is, you promised you would never interrupt...if I agreed to go to Mom and Son Fun." Freddie said whispering the last part.

"I know Freddie but this really couldn't wait." She said while holding up some papers.

"What's this?" He asked while taking the papers from her hands.

"Well after finding out that the N.E.R.D camp denied you, I was planning on giving them a piece of my mind, so as I was preparing an appeal. I saw your application, and it's no wonder you didn't get in, just look how you responded to these questions." She said handing him the application.

"Name, Freddie Fishtickler Benson… I didn't type that. " Sam immediately felt sick to her stomach. _" Why now…why ever."_ She thought, while trying to map out the best escape route. Carly looked back and forth between Freddie and Sam feeling her heartbeat increase.

"Just look what you wrote for hobbies." Mrs. Benson continued crossing her arms.

"Robbing banks, pointing at clouds, and collecting poop." He stated confused while looking back up. "Mom I don't understand…"

"Think about it Freddie, who do you know enjoys seeing you in pain, who always picks fun at your wonderful name, who had access to your application, remember what day of the week you were working on it_." On Mondays I have the Training Bros, Tuesdays are iCarly rehearsal, Wednesdays we shoot the show, Thursdays…_ Freddie's eyes shot up to look at Sam you was currently seemed to be amazed by the studio floor.

"I..I..I have to go." Carly said bolting out the door.

"Well I'm staying this is just getting good." Gibby said sitting on the window still, picking up a bag of chips .

"Sam?" Freddie asked looking to her in disbelief, as he rounded his cart to stand in front of her. Sam reluctantly met his eyes, and her naturally reaction was to play it cool, to deflect.

"Come on let's get out of here, we can go point at clouds." She said with a small laugh.

"Sam?" He asked again this time shaking his head with a look of desperation in his eyes. _Please say it wasn't you, call me a nub, just deny it, God please. _When he was met with nothing but silence, he closed his eyes dropping his head. "Going to that camp was a dream of mine, it could have helped me get into any college I wanted, why did you do this to me." Freddie searched her face for sings, for understanding, for…regret.

"I was mad at you okay." Sam blurted out.

"For what?"

"Remember when I asked you what time it was and you said I don't know." Sam didn't know why she said that, she knew it wasn't the real reason, but she couldn't tell the truth, and with everyone staring at her, she was beginning to become more and more agitated by the whole thing. By this time the video of Spencer had stopped airing and Freddie's camera was picking up and streaming their conversation live.

"So because I didn't know what time it was , you ruined my chance at something amazing that could had changed my whole life?' He said now growing angry at her lack of respond and care.

"Freddie you can't be mad at Sam." Carly said running back into the studio.

"She ruined any chance I had to.."

"Do you know how many things Sam's ruined for me?" Carly said cutting him off. "Look having Sam in your life is like owning a wild chimp. Sure she's unpredictable, and she could go bizarre and chew off your foot." Carly smiled putting her arm around Sam, causing her to smile also. Good old _Shay to save the day, thank god for Carly._ " But if you keep her clean and well feed she's adorable, and tons of fun, so what do you say you forgive her and we finish the show?"

"No."

"Great, Gibby you can start…wait no?" Carly said turning back around.

"No, not this time" He said shaking his head.

"But Freddie…"

"She hasn't even apologize." He scoffed, causing Sam to roll her eyes.

" Alright, alright I'm sorry, there happy now?"

"You know Sam just when I thought we were past this, that we were friends..that we were…" He stopped realizing what he was about to say a little too much, but in his current state of mind he couldn't think straight. He'd gone from thinking that he was falling for her, only to have his heart feel as though she put it through a meat grinder. "I know people talk about how tough you are, but you're noting but a coward!"

" I think you better choose your next words wisely." Sam said taking a step toward him.

"Or what? You're gonna punch me? Taze me? Kick my ass? Well go ahead." He said moving even closer to her. "You can't hurt me anymore than you already have." He said in a lower voice staring into her eyes. Sam took a step back, her legs suddenly feeling weak.

"Freddie I know your mad…" Carly began.

"Sorry Carly, Gibby." He said while glancing back at the boy. " But I'm not mad."

"Oh thank god, because I know…"

"I'm done." He said his eyes once again meeting Sam's. His words having more meaning to her than the others. "And you can keep your apology." He said while balling up the application and throwing it at her feet, before leaving the studio. Mrs. Benson looked back at the girls with a glare before following her son out the room.

"What a nub right?" Sam laughed, even though the feeling made her heart only hurt

"Sam, I've never seen him like this, what are we going to do?" Carly said looking worriedly towards the door.

"Well I think we should start by ending the show." Gibby said pointing towards the camera.

"Well we hope you all enjoyed today crazy events." Carly laughed uneasily. "And hopefully we will see you here next week." With a quick smile, she gestured to Gibby to turn off the camera. Once the show was over Carly looked back to Sam, who was now staring out the window. "Sam?"

"Look Carls, it will be fine, just because the dork throws a temper tantrum, you don't have to sound any alarms."

"But Sam you really hurt him, what are you going to do?" Sam quickly felt a fire burn in her chest…._Hurt him! What about her?, He was the one who was going to leave her…iCarly for two months, he was the one you started screaming, he was the one who made her feel things that she never knew possible._

"Sam?"

"I'm going to do what I do best." Sam stated turning to look back at Carly and Gibby. "Nothing." With that she walked out of the studio.

…

I hope the boom wasn't too much or too little. I still wanted to keep Freddie as the sweet guy that he is, but have him show the emotion of a person who feels as though they were robbed of something really important to them. Watching the episode I couldn't believe how quickly he got over it…it was like a joke! But there's my rendition I hope you all enjoyed it : )

Reviews make me smile


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Hello all no your eyes are not deceiving you, yes this story still exist. I am so sorry about the long wait, but I kinda got wrapped up in the other Seddie fic (Grenade) I was writing, and due to its lack of interest I guess I was feeling down, and hung up my writing hat for a while. But then a little birdie by the name of(***seddiefan98***)…came an served as a great muse of inspiration, to get my fingers back to the keyboard. I decided to forget about the other fic, and put all my attention into finishing this one. Thank you all so much for your continuing support. **Happy Reading!**

**Hey all so sorry about repost, but I just found out about (***T**heWrtrInMe's*) What if challenge, and as we all know by now this just so happens to be a what if story, so I was allowed to enter, and if you like this fic, then hey visit TheWrteInMe's profile and vote! You will also find the other entries there, and there are some very talented writers taking part in this, so give their fics a read as well. Thanks!**

Freddie stared at his ceiling blankly, feeling his heartbeat in his throat and ears the pounding severing as a painful reminder. How could she?...why? He closed his eyes tightly, he knew why. From the first day he met Samantha Puckett, back in the fifth grade in Mrs. Grimsby's homeroom, when he was the new kid in school and he made the mistake of taking the seat in front of her. She set out to make his life miserable. She constantly flicked, pinched, punched, and on occasion bit random parts of his body. But that wasn't them now so he thought, sure they argued, but he loved their sparing matches more than any real match he every competed in. He loved the way her eyes blazed that fiery blue that seemed to be only reserved for her, the way her come backs were always swift, original, and… stop it! He sighed rubbing a hand over his face. Whatever he thought was obviously wrong, and what he felt was… completely one sided. Shifting he opened his nightstand taking out a snap shot of Sam from the night of the monster marathon…the night he realized just how deeply he cared for her. He sat up quickly trying to stick the picture under his pillow, hearing a soft rapping on his door.

"Freddiebear?" His Mother said slowly entering the room with a mug. "I made you a little tea."" Marissa sighed placing the drink on his desk. Looking to the mug she quickly took a napkin out of her pocket and folded it before lifting the mug and placing it under. No use in making ring on the desk. Walking over she took a seat next to her son. "Freddie?" He refused to meet her eyes. "I know you're upset."

"Upset?" He said shaking his head. "Wouldn't even begin to describe how I feel." This time looking at his mother, Marissa felt her heart fault, as she saw the unshed tears in his eyes. Freddie, despite people's beliefs, had always been strong. Not always physically, but then puberty hit and well she couldn't postpone it as much as she tried her research was in vain, but mentally he was always a rock. Which he had to be. It wasn't easy being skipped a grade, and having her as a mother well…she didn't really help his cool factor. She remembered the countless number of times he'd come home, all dirty, with some bruise or another, but he never shed a tear, while she on the other hand was always a blubbering mess. She was sure the last time she saw him cry was at his father's funeral, he was nine. It was the year before they moved to Seattle, in hopes to get somewhat of a fresh start. This camp was more serious than she thought.

"Freddie you and I both know how amazing you are. So you didn't get into that camp, that is in no way a reflection of your talent. What that dirty girl did, was…just awful , but I'm sure there are other camps we can look into, and I know a guy who is the director of this really great camp in Boston, if you want to look into it. Look at this as just a little set back, and next year you can try again.. and I'm sure..

"Mom please." He sighed. It was then that Marissa noticed Sam's picture on his bed sticking out from under his pillow. She knew it was her, due to the hair, and it was then that she realized this was indeed more serious than she thought.

"This isn't really about the camp is it?" He shook his head. "Samantha?" He looked at her again, with those eyes. "Oh Freddie." She sighed. It was way worst than she thought…_it was love_. "When did you…realize…that you, had those kinds of feelings for her?"

"I don't know, I guess they were always kinda there, I just had to take the time to notice them." He said with a shrug.

"And you're sure it has nothing to do with the countless number of head injuries you were subjected to at her hands?"

"Mom."

"Ok, ok." She took a deep breath and shook her head, trying to calm herself before continuing. She knew this would happen one day..ugh love who needs it! This is why she tried to keep him sheltered away from the world, no one could ever truly see and appreciate how amazing he is . Well she may have slipped up one time, but she was sure she wasn't about to let it happen again. "Freddie, I never wanted to be the one to tell you this but, love.. it's cruel, you in theory are giving your heart to someone and they have the power to stomp it into a million pieces. I never wanted this for you, I vowed that after your father, I would never bother again, you can't have your heart broken if you keep it right?"

"So you are saying that I should never try for love?" She knew it was wrong to write off love, but if this is what love was going to do to her son, then she didn't have much choice.

"Do you like feeling this way?" Freddie shook his head. "Then that's exactly what I'm saying." Freddie nodded, she was right, what's the point of trying for love, if in the end all you got was heartache.

"Mom?"

"Yea baby?"

"Will it always hurt this much?" He ask meeting her eyes again, as a tear managed to escape.

"It will get better, I promise." She said pulling him into her arms. "I'll be sure of it." She whispered holding him in her arms.

…

"Sam, Sam wait up." Carly called chasing her friend. Sam sighed stuffing her hands in her pockets as she ignored Carly while continuing down the street. "Sam, please." Darn her and her Carly powers. Slowing down she allowed Carly to fall into step with her. "Sam can we please talk about this?"

"How about we never talk about it."

"Sam come on, talk to me." Carly said stopping her. Sam closed her eyes, never more than ever hating Carly's insisting need to meddle, how could she talk with the huge lump she had in her throat, how could she think straight with his face constantly overpowering her mind.

"Look Carls there's nothing more to say, I pulled a prank on the nub as usual, and he's just mad as usual no big deal." She shrugged continuing down the street.

"Well it didn't seem like one of your usual arguments, it seemed more…intense."

"It's not my fault, he got all over emotional, I'm sure things will be find, let him pout it out, and he'll get over it he always does." _He has to_.

"And you're sure about that?" Carly asked with a raise eyebrow.

"As sure as the fact that I love ham."

"Ok, so I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yea." Sam nodded starting down the street.

"And Sam?"

"Yea?" she asked turning back around.

"You're sure you're ok?"

"Never been better." She smiled walking away. Carly watched as Sam walked down the street and right past a vendor selling bacon wrapped hot dogs, and she knew everything was not ok.

….

Carly paced her living room nervously awaiting the arrival of her two best friends, not knowing what to expect after yesterday's events. No matter what Sam said she knew everything was not ok, and she couldn't even get into contact with Freddie.

"Hey kiddo." Spencer said entering the room with a large box.

"Hey." She responded distractedly.

"Well aren't you going to ask me what's in the box?"

"Huh…oh yea what's in the box?"

"Oh your hearts not into." He said while placing the box down. "What's up?"

"It's Sam and Freddie!" Carly exclaimed throwing her hands up. "They had this huge fight yesterday, and I don't know what to do."

"They fight every day." He said with a shrug. " That's just them, it's really cute actually." He said with a smile.

"No this fight was…wait cute?"

"Yea you know how they mask their ever growing feelings for each other through constant combating, awww young love." He sighed looking off into the distant.

"Wow so you noticed that too?" She said moving closer to him.

"Yea especially, when Sam's all.."

"Wait , wait hold on, we're getting off track here." She sighed, flopping on the couch. " You didn't see the most recent installment, of the Sam and Freddie show." She sighed.

"Was it bad?"

" Does limburger cheese smell?"

"Well in certain circumstances the smell of lim.."

"SPENCER!"

"Ok I get it, it was bad."

"Yea I've never seen Freddie so upset, he said he was done with her."

"Oooo done, how ominous!"

"Ominous?" Carly asked eyeing him wearily.

"Shays." Sam said entering the room.

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed jumping up. "You're here." She smiled hugging the girl.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be here?"

"Oh no… it's just I thought…that maybe..nothing, I'm just glad you're here." She smiled hugging her again.

"Has she been drinking coffee again?" Sam asked still in Carly's clutches while looking to Spencer.

" No the ban hasn't been lifted." He said heading into the kitchen.

"So you ready to blow this pop stand, I want to stop by the store to grab some eats for lunch?"

"Lunch? I thought as a part of your counseling sessions your Mom was making your lunch, to help with her "maternal instincts"." She said using air quotes on the last part.

"Yea well that was before she started dating the biker with a thing for cold cuts."

"So he's really into sandwiches?" Carly laughed.

"You don't even want to know what he does with the meat." Sam said with a shiver.

"Eww."

"Yea so that's why I need to grab something on the way, cool with you?"

"Oh yea, I was just waiting for…" Carly stopped unsure if she should continue.

"Forrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr?" Sam said urging her to continue.

"For Freddie?"

"Carls chill, you can say the nub's name, I'm sure nothing with burst into flames."

"But don't worry if it does because I have this!" Spencer exclaimed holding up his new fire extinguisher.

"Drop it." Carly said pointing to him.

"But I just.."

"Drop it." She said now motioning to the floor.

"Oh your no fun." He pouted walking back into the kitchen.

"Wow it's 7:45 already, he's usually here by now, I'm going to go see what's taking him."

"And I'm going to go feed my stomach." Sam said making a bee line for the fridge while rubbing her stomach. Carly shook her head with a smile, Sam was being her normal self, maybe things would be okay after all. She opened her door, crossing the hall she noticed a note taped to the front of Freddie's door with her name on it. Opening the letter, she took note of Freddie's hand writing right away.

"_Hey Carly,_

_I know yesterday must have been really uncomfortable for you, and first I want to apologize. I just kinda lost it you know? Well I know you and I know you're probably thinking of all the ways you could possibly use to fix things, but sometimes things that seem broken…aren't meant to be fixed. I know this might be hard for you to understand, I think it's hard for me to understand, but its time I started thinking a little more about me. I want you to know that I would never put you in the position to chose between Sam and I…(and not just out of fear that I would lose). I'll be ok walking to school alone, I think you two should walk together, I know you'll do fine keeping her out of trouble without me. I'll see you in English. _

_-Freddie_

Carly sighed folding the note back up, things were not ok.

"So we going or what?" Sam asked walking out into the hall, eating a cold chicken leg.

"Yea, uh lets head out." Carly said moving down the hall.

"But what about Fredwina?" Sam asked pointing her chicken leg at his door.

"He uh…he's not going to walk with us today."

"What? Is he still on that?"

"Sam.."

"What a girl!" Sam exclaimed rolling her eyes. "I'm going to slap some sense into him."

"Sam don't." But she already began banging on the door.

"What in the world!" Mrs. Benson said stepping out into the hall, tightening her robe around her.

"Where's Freddie?" Sam demanded.

"Good morning Mrs. Benson." Carly said with a wave, and awkward smile.

" Do you realize what time of day it is? Did your mother not teach you that it is not proper to go around banging on peoples doors at 7:00 in the morning, eating a chicken leg none the less."

"Yea yea, where's Freddie."

"Fredward is not here, and if he was do you really think I would tell you?" Sam glared at the woman, but she refused to back down. "I want you to stay away from my son you…gutter mouth hoodlum." Marissa said while pointing a finger at Sam.

"Listen you crazy bi…"

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed, pulling her back from the wide eyed woman.

"No you listen. " She said taking a step closer to Sam. "What has Freddie ever done to deserve the treatment he's received from you?" Sam took a step back, as Mrs. Benson moved forward again. " All he's ever tried to do was be there for the both of you, and what thanks does he get?"

"Mrs. Benson.." Carly began.

"I always knew that him doing that web show with you two was a mistake, I'm just glad it's over."

"Wait, what do you mean over?" Carly asked stepping forward.

" I won't say it again, stay away from my son."

"But…?" Carly tried again

" Don't you think you've already done enough damage?" She said with a pointed look at Sam. She didn't wait for her respond as she slammed the door.

Sam stood staring at the door, _what did she mean by over_? Ok so maybe ruining his application could have used a second thought, but what else was she supposed to do? And what the hell did his mother know any way. Sure she hit him, only to make him tougher, and a little because her body's natural reaction whenever around him was …to touch him. And yea she knew he did stuff for her, but she did things…occasionally.

"Sam, you ok?" Sam jumped feeling Carly hand on her shoulder. She needed to find Freddie, and fast.

"Yea let's get out of here." She said adjusting her backpack heading down the hall.

…..

" Okay where's is the nerd." Sam demanded entering the school.

"Sam calm down, please don't hurt him."

" I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to kill him!"

"Oh wow, who's getting killed?" Brad asked walking up to the girls.

"Benson!" Sam said landing her eyes on Freddie, who was currently taking some books from his locker.

"Puckett." he said without looking away from his locker. He knew sooner or later his was going to have to face her, but he was hoping for the latter. He knew he was supposed to be mad at her, but …she was her…and he still couldn't think all the way straight around her.

"Hey Freddie." Carly waved.

"Morning Carly, Brad." He said with a nod.

"So what gives?"

"What do you mean?' He said proud that his voice didn't waver.

"I mean for starters you not walking to school with us."

"And your mother telling us that you're not doing iCarly anymore?" Carly added. He sighed rubbing a hand across his neck.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way, I wanted to meet up with you all and diss.."

"Wait so it's true?" Carly asked wide eyed.

"Yea." He nodded.

"Freddie you can't do this, what about all of our viewers?"

"How could you be so…selfish!"

"Well maybe I've learned from the best." He said glaring back at Sam

"Alright you two, back to your corners." Carly said stepping between them. "Freddie can't we talk about this?"

"Carly you know I wouldn't just leave you guys high and dry. I was thinking that I could train Brad here on how to shoot the show, and I would still be monitoring the software for updating every week, it would just be…"

"Without us." Carly finished looking hurt.

"Carly I just think it would be best for everyone this way." He said while glancing at Sam.

"How is tearing our show apart what's best for everyone?"

" Don't worry he'll come running back Carls." Sam said confidently. "What are you without iCarly?"

"Let me guess, nothing?" He said with a roll of his eyes. "Listen Sam I meant what I said yesterday, I'm done." He said closing his locker. "You don't have to worry about dealing with me anymore, I think it will be best if we just stayed out of each other's way." _Dealing with him? How could she not deal with him, when he was a part of…them. _

"Bravo bravo and the award for the most dramatic geek goes to Freddie Benson, come on people clap it up." Sam said laughing clapping her hands getting the attention of other around them.

"Sam don't"

"It's fine Carly." Freddie said crossing his arms, looking at Sam seemingly unfazed by her actions. "If you're done, I'm going to head to class. Carly, Brad, I'd like to talk to you guys a little more about the whole training thing, maybe set up a meeting time in the studio?"

"Sure, that's fine with me I mean if it's ok with you all." Brad said looking back and forth between the girls.

" I think this is ridiculous, no offense Brad." She said putting a hand on his arm. "Freddie we can't.."

"Carly please try…for me?" Sam rolled her eyes, how was he going to use Carly's trick on Carly!

"Alright fine, but I'm still not happy." She said crossing her arms.

"Thanks Carly." He smiled. "And don't worry Brad will be great."

"I'll try, but don't forget you're a tough act to follow." Brad said with a smile. Sam did not like what was happening here, what was she invisible?

"Hello don't I get any say in this, I know the shows called iCarly, but I'm 1/3 of its existent." The bell sounded, and Freddie picked up his backpack slinging it over his shoulder.

"Ready for English?" He asked starting down the hall . Brad nodded following. "Carly you coming?" Sam sighed inwardly not liking the feeling arising in her chest. For one she didn't like being ignore, and because it was him it hurt more than she cared to admit. Looking to Carly she saw the look of sympathy, and she quickly felt stupid for caring so much. "I'll be there in a minute you guys go ahead." They nodded heading off down the hall.

"Sam you ok?" Sam watched as Freddie laughed at something that Brad said, and her feelings of hurt were soon replaced by anger. So this was how he wanted to play it? She loved a good challenge. So what if he didn't answer her, she had learned plenty of other ways of making people talk thanks to her good old uncle Carmine. "Sam?"

"Oh yea, I'm peachy, I'm going to head to…."

"Bio." Carly supplied.

"Yea Bio." Sam said walking the opposite way down the hall. Freddie wanted a battle; well she was going to give him a war. Carly watched as Sam walked away, and couldn't shake the feeling of doom, she felt in the pit of her stomach.

…

Hmmm so it seems that we have ourselves an old Fashion standoff! People please place your bets on who you think will win.

Remember all's fair in love and war…even if some of the parties don't realize its love!

Review? Please and Thank you!

In case you're a reader who prefers Authors Notes at the end….

**Hey all so sorry about repost, but I just found out about (***T**heWrtrInMe's*) What if challenge, and as we all know by now this just so happens to be a what if story, so I was allowed to enter, and if you like this fic, then hey visit TheWrteInMe's profile and vote! You will also find the other entries there, and there are some very talented writers taking part in this, so give their fics a read as well. Thanks!**


End file.
